battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppers
Poppers (sometimes called Boot Toys, Rubber Half-Balls, or Rubber Domes by Cary) are toys that the contestants are seen playing with at the beginning of "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Poppers are rubber domes that can be pressed in and are popped out. If they are placed on a flat surface and are pressed in, they will jump up in the air. According to Fanny, the poppers were invented less than an hour (or 3600 seconds) before the events of "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" took place. After Loser's “lie”, nobody would play with them, possibly since they were a reminder of their disappointment of the lie. In Questions Answered, Free Food use this to make a fake buzzer for iance. But it was caught by Match and ended up making Free Food lose. Coverage Poppers can be seen at the start of "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Everybody seems to enjoy using the poppers. However, after Loser’s supposed lie about the poppers, they decide not to play with them anymore. They are also the prizes for the episode's Cake at Stake, but they were sprinkled with grains of sugar by Donut. In Questions Answered, Stapy uses a popper to make a fake buzzer on the fake iance buzzer box to make Iance lose. Used by * Stapy * Lightning * Ruby * Pillow * Barf Bag * Nickel * Needle * Naily * Firey Jr. * Loser * Fanny * Donut * Pin * Coiny * Cake * Firey * Clock * Cake * Eggy Used on * Lightning * Eggy x2 * Tree * Nickel * Coiny * Needle Assets Poptoy_up.png|Popper Up Poptoy_up_pressed.png|Popper Up Pressed Poptoy_front.png|Popper Front Poptoy_front_pressed.png|Popper Front Pressed Poptoy_down_below.png|Popper Down Below Poptoy_down_below_pressed.png|Popper Down Below Pressed Poptoy_down_above.png|Popper Down Above Poptoy_down_above_pressed.png|Popper Down Above Pressed Poptoy_back.png|Popper Back Poptoy_back_pressed.png|Popper Back Pressed Trivia *Eggy and Tree are seen with poppers was covering their eyes. *There is an obstacle course made of poppers with Spongy near the start of the episode. Nickel and Naily can be seen trying it out. Needle and Firey Jr. load the poppers. *Loser states that he used to love playing with them, but Fanny exposes him by calling him out on his lie. **This creates total chaos among every contestant. **Though considering that Cary and Michael played with them when they were young, it is possible they did exist and Loser played with them, but nobody knew. * Pillow had stuffed one inside of her, which resulted in her shape being deformed after it popped. *According to Cary Huang, he and Michael used to have the poppers when they were young, which might be what inspired Michael to add the poppers as part of the episode. *Fries thought that the jawbreaker that Ruby was playing with was one of the poppers, which made him tell her to stop playing with it. *Poppers were used as a Cake at Stake prize. **They were all topped with a single grain of sugar, making Coiny lick one frantically because he was "gonna find it". *The laugh at the beginning of the video was the same audio file from Blocky's Funny Doings International when Blocky laughed at his prank on Bubble. * The Poppers are actually based on real toys that can be seen here. * They come in multiple colors. Category:Season 4 items Category:Items Category:The Liar Ball You Don't Want Category:Cakes Category:Toys